bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Part 6
Meeting with the Townies Michael and Charles arrived outside the gate of the chemical factory and were rudely greeted by Clint, and three other Townies. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, ready to take on a fighting pose at any given moment. "We need to see Edgar, it's about Jack." Michael responded. "What about Jack?" Clint asks, coldly. Michael explained the whole situation, detail for detail about how he found the note, and where Jack may be located following what had happened. "Alright, I'll go see if he wants to talk to you fuckers, wait here." With that Clint disappeared behind the walls for some time, leaving Michael and Charles with the other Townies in a very silently awkward situation. "So.." Michael quipped. "How are you guys?" The Townies simply glare at Michael, not wanting to make any form of communication with someone they had previously known as their sworn enemy. "I see we haven't really gotten over last time," Michael silently remarked. Minutes went by, but it seemed as if it were hours until Clint returned accompanied by the man himself. "What do you kids want?" Edgar asked, albeit with reluctance to do so. "Look we need your help, Jack's been arrested and we think he's been taken to the Asylum, he's your cousin so we would kind of hope that you would be willing to intervene in some way." Michael elaborated, yet Edgar seemed as if he was not impressed in the slightest, which worried Michael. He held a halting disposition, as if the event was of little interest to him. Of course discussions did not bode over well, Edgar refused to assist the guys, even when it came to aiding his own family. So Michael and Charles were returning to the school, defeated by this process. They were along the traintracks heading into New Coventry when Charles sparked an idea. "Why don't we get Johnny's help?" He shot up. Michael, turned to face him, a look of confusion marked across his face. "Didn't you forget, Johnny wants to beat the hell out of me?" He remarked, still the excitement was felt within Charles. "Peanut told me that Johnny doesn't want to fight, he needs your help." Michael almost screamed at him when he was told of this. "And you wait until now to tell me this?!" He yelled, with much velocity. They both decided to go see Johnny at the Blue Balls area. After learning that he wasn't there they made haste for his apartment building. Upon entering they struggled to find his room. The apartments were run down and beat up, wall coverings that were probably placed upon the walls in 1955, and an odor that was unmistakably resonating from a human corpse, or something. The entire place was hardly fit for living standards. They rounded the corridor to the end of the hall. "This should be Johnny's room," Charles commented. "I've been here before, I was high though," Charles lightly knocked on the door and after waiting a maximum of thirty seconds no one came to receive. Finally Michael began to pound on the door until a restless sound from within the room could be heard. The door swung open and there stood Johnny Vincent himself. He seemed to be rather thin, his hair had grown out slightly, his eyes were vacant, and he smelled worse than the entire complex. "Hey, you came." He greeted Michael, forcing a slight, almost unnoticable smile across his stuble strewn face. He allowed them both inside. Michael reluctantly settled into the destroyed couch and Johnny snatched some alcohol from a cabinet next to the fridge. "You guys want a drink?" Johnny asked, Charles accepted, Michael didn't. Finally after pouring some of the whiskey for Charles he took a seat int he chair adjacent to the couch. He had his hands clasped together and just looked down, sorely. "Why did you want to see me?" Michael asked. "Look, I'm sorry about last night." Johnny apologized, "I was a little drunk." "A little?" Michael shot back, with a sly chuckle. "Okay, I was wasted. Look, Lola has been cheating on me again, with I don't know. I was hoping you could figure it out." Johnny explained. Michael really had no interests in playing these games with Johnny, following his belligerent girlfriend felt invasive, even though he wasn't fond on Lola he did not see fit to invade her life. Of course if she was unfaithful then that would be an issue, an issue for Johnny Vincent, not Michael. "Look, your girlfriend isn't my job." Michael retorted. "We came because we need the help of you, and your boys getting into the Asylum to get a friend the fuck out of there." Michael explained his predicament. Johnny stared blankly forward for a time before concocting his response. "You want me to do something for ya, you do this for me." Johnny replied, his tone, devoid of all sentiments. Michael was desperate to get Jack, he was in no position to bargain his friend's freedom. He knew what was going on between him, and Lola was not his business. Still he complied. The bus ride back to the academy was silent between Charles, and Michael. There was very little either could say, and when they got off at the school both parted ways as Michael returned to the dorm and lied down on the bed. Upon checking the clock he learned it was already 7 PM. He was sore, sore of the world, but also sore of this school. He fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. The next day Michael woke up earlier than usual, Charles was asleep in the bed next to him. They still had a good three hours before classes would commence, and Michael abruptly rose out of bed and got his uniform on. He silently went about skimming through his laptop, and even messaged Nicole and asked her how college was going. He misses her. Finally as time passed the alarm clock startled Michael from his dazed status, and Charles sat up to look at Michael. They exchanged looks but didn't say much. In the cafeteria Michael sat at their usual spot. Bradi arrived and took a seat across from him. "How are you?" She asked. Michael shrugged. "Well you've been silent lately, and we've all noticed. You can't just stop being an annoying asshole and not expect us to notice at all." She assembled her joke, and it even drew a small smile from Michael. "That was pretty good, hoe." Michael shot back, and they both laughed. "Nothing's wrong, just miss her." "Oh." Was all she could muster up to say. "I miss her too." "You'll be attending college with her next year, though!" Bradi exclaimed with excitement. michael's head shot down. "Wait, you're not going to Liberty City University?" "No, I got a scholarship for Los Santos State. Civil Engineering." Michael replied, with a hint of guilt in his tone. She stared at him, appalled. She tried to formulate something to reply with but could find nothing, she was shocked by this. "We agreed in eighth grade to attend the same college, and keep us all together." Bradi tried to make sense of everything. "I know." Michael replied, coldly. "But LCU doesn't offer what I'm interested in." He explained. "Yeah... I hope Nicole understands." She finally agreed to what it was he had to say. He didn't want to leave his friends, but with how things were going it needed to be this way. Plus Charles was going home for college after Bullworth, not everyone was on the same path. The class bell rang and Michael went to his French class. Michael took his silent corner of the room, and he heard his name being said by the teacher. He rose up and learned that he was partnered with a new kid. Name is Matthew. He approaches Michael's desk, Michael recognises him slightly. He saw him on the first day of school but didn't really make much of it. He was the ginger kid, many girls around campus knew him as 'Ginji' which Michael thought was something of a silly nickname. He was a short kid, his ginger hair almost was very outspoken of his appearance. "You're the new kid, huh?" Michael asks. "Ginji is my name, not really." He introduces himself. Michael laughes a little bit. "Welcome to Bullworth Ginji." Michael says, with a hint of sarcasm that seemed to go unnoticed by Ginji. They go about their assignment and even discuss the other ginger kid of campus. Michael actually thinks this kid is alright. He likes him, he became distinctly aware of his attraction to Audrey, a girl in his class. Michael and Audrey have been going to school together for awhile and never really interacted, they were members of different social circles and never sought each other out. After class Michael was at his locker extracting some of his books for his upcoming class when someone came to him at his locker. Michael turned to look and noticed it was that blond girl that he saw on his first day of school. "Carole!" Michael announced. "Hey!" She greeted him back. "What's up?" "Just got out of learning shit in French." Michael retorted and they both laughed. "Hey, do you want to go meet some of the people I hangout with?" She agreed, but certainly did seem rather reluctant to do so. Either way he led her to the cafeteria and they got there as Charles, Bradi, Jimmy, and Patrick were all sitting amongst the table. "Hey," Michael greeted his friends, with Carole in tow. "This is Carole." She waved shyly at his friends, whilst they went into full examination mode, to insure it wasn't someone they would come to dislike. "Hello, Carole." Bradi was the first to say anything amongst the group. "Uhm, hi." Carole replied, still shy. Michael took a seat, as did Carole right next to him and they went about their business. Charles and Patrick were arguing, Bradi was in the safe arms of Jimmy, and the other new kid, Edgar, was hanging on the outskirts of the table. Close enough to be known, yet far enough to be kept to himself entirely. There was certainly something off about him, and Michael couldn't quite place it. Though, Michael did notice Carole was talking to Edgar, they both seemed to be of the same ilk, shy and quiet. Finally Carole said that she had to go, and she left the cafeteria. "She likes you," Bradi said, almost out of the blue. Shocking Michael who was paying very little attention. "She really likes you. The way she looks at you." Michael laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Of course he found it funny, Bradi did not, however. There was certainly some accuracy to her statement, Michael had even noticed these intense feelings that Carole held from the very moment he bumped into her in the hall and her face turned scarlet red. Hopefully she'd be okay with just being 'friends. ' Category:Blog posts